


Accident

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "i am dying for clexa throne sex if you're still taking prompts"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge. Sorry it's so short, I know I suck.

It was never meant to end up on Lexa’s throne.

They were discussing the history of politics and Lexa spoke heatedly, eyes shining in excitement from the possibility to share her knowledge. Lexa’s voice, the passion and her intelligence, it all made Clarke hot and bothered. So when Lexa stopped talking and gave her the shy little smile, all Clarke could do was to surge forward and kiss her.

Again. And again.

They continued kissing until they were both out of breath and then Lexa stumbled backwards, tripping and landing in the seat of her throne. Clarke straddled her without second thought and pressed their lips together.

Next thing she knows she’s fucking herself on _three_ Lexa’s fingers, pants pulled just to her knees, hands gripping Lexa’s shoulders. Lexa is whispering into her ear, her breath hot on Clarke’s skin and the blonde moans and shudders.

She comes with a harsh cry when Lexa bites down on the sensitive skin of her neck. It takes few minutes to catch her breath and regain the ability to think.

Then it sinks in. Clarke has sudden urge to laugh.

“What is it?” Lexa asks, curious.

“We just fucked on your throne.”

The green eyes widen. “Oh no.”

Clarke does laugh out loud now. “If anyone caught us…”

“Oh _no_.”

Clarke smiles a dangerous, dangerous smile and gets off Lexa’s lap to kneel in between the commanders legs. “Gotta make the best of this till we can, hm?”

And she pulls Lexa’s pants down to her ankles. Lexa’s gasp soon turns into a moan.


End file.
